Siempre a tu lado
by Sweet.Hitomi
Summary: -…Debes vivir…por nosotros…como familia…te amo, nunca lo olvides…mi Hime  -Te amo.- susurro esta mientras se inclinaba y besaba los labios de aquel que pronto la haría sufrir sin querer.


**Siempre a tu lado.**

Nos conocimos un día de otoño en el parque. Ambos escapando de nuestros destinos… de la realidad que debíamos afrontar pero que, decididamente, no queríamos cumplir. Nos conocimos en ese parque mientras intentábamos olvidar nuestros pasados para dejar de atormentarnos de una maldita vez, para dejar las pesadillas y poder vivir en paz aunque sea unos minutos.

Cuando me viste te sonreí, no se porque pero lo hice. Tu me quedaste mirando, extrañado por mi reacción, después de todo la primera impresión que dabas era del chico súper guapo e indiferentes al que todas las chicas amaban y, por ende, se tiraban a tus pies como frenéticas para llamar tu atención. Al ver que yo no haría eso te acercaste a mi y me sonreíste. Nadie nos veía… nadie estaba allí…. el silencio fue el único testigo de nuestra inmediata conexión y de tus labios rozando los míos. Jamás pensé que alguna vez ocurriría algo como esto. Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos sonrojados y… sorprendidos, sobre todo tu, ya que jamás pensaste en hacer algo como aquello en toda tu vida. Luego de unos segundos ambos reímos. Tu me tomaste de la mano y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo, sin decirnos una sola palabra mientras observábamos el paisaje. Nos adentramos al bosque sin darnos cuenta, encontrando de paso un claro, el cual fue nuestro refugio por todo el año, el testigo de nuestras conversaciones, nuestras discusiones y alegrías, de nuestras caricias, de todo lo que pasamos.

Jamás le dijimos a nadie de lo nuestro, siempre lo mantuvimos en secreto. Admito que era divertido jugar a querernos si ser vistos cuado estábamos con los demás, aquellos roces, mensajes de amor…. risas mudas.

Pero ya de eso han pasado años, aunque debo admitir que pensábamos decir lo nuestro, ya que tu me pediste que fuera tu esposa (cosa que por cierto me lleno de orgullo y felicidad). Lo anunciaríamos un mes antes de casarnos, lo cual, para ese entonces, seria dentro de 3 meses, cuado se cumplieran 3 años de nuestro encuentro en aquel parque.

Desearía con todas mis fuerzas retroceder el tiempo y advertirte sobre lo que ocurriría…

**Flash Back. (7 años antes)**

-Hime! Donde estas? – gritaba un chico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- puedo sentirte así que no es necesario que te escondas.- insistió este mientras, sigilosamente, comenzaba a subir a un árbol, en el cual estaba su amada.

-Lo se, pero me encanta este árbol, a ti no? – río esta mientras era abrazada por aquel hombre, el causante de sus suspiros.

-Por supuesto que si, aquí te pedí ser mi esposa.- respondió este mientras la sentaba entre sus piernas y arreglaba un mechón de su cabello.- pero, que era lo tan importante que debías decirme? Debo ir a una misión ahora y no quiero que el dobe me pida explicaciones por llegar tarde.- dijo este mientras fruncía el ceño al ver aquella imagen. Ella por su parte se dedico a reírse de su reacción.

-En ese caso, te lo diré cuando regreses, es algo demasiado importante y no quiero que este distraído en tu misión.- dijo esta juguetonamente.

-Pero Hinata.- intento persuadir este con un puchero.- eso es injusto.

-Bueno, así sabre que volverás, ya que la curiosidad te esta matando Sa-su-ke-kun.- dijo esta lentamente mientras el nombrado esbozaba una sonrisa y, tomando delicadamente su mentón, la besaba.

-Si eso te hace sentir mas segura, entonces esperare hasta volver para saber lo que tan feliz te tiene.

-Te estaré esperando en la entrada de la aldea.- dijo esta, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del Uchiha, esta prosiguió.- ese día será cuando falte un mes para nuestra boda.- respondió esta, aclarando la pregunta del azabache.

-El tiempo a pasado muy rápido, no crees?

-Si… pero estoy feliz de poder contarlo, después de todo- la chica fue interrumpida por Sasuke, el cual le robo un beso antes de responder.

-Serás Hinata Uchiha.

-Exacto.- Hinata comenzó a reír junto a Sasuke mientras ambos bajaban del árbol y caminaban tomados de la mano hasta la entrada, o al menos cerca de ella.

-Te amo.- el Uchiha se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la Hyuuga mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y le robaba un beso. Ambos sabían que esta no era una despedida, pero aquel presentimiento les afectaban, ambos sabían que algo ocurriría, solo que no querían pensar en ello… no querían preocuparse.- vuelve pronto.

-Porsupuesto Hime, estaré aquí mañana al mediodía.- y diciendo esto, el Uchiha partió junto a Naruto y Neji en aquella misión que definiría el futuro de ambos jóvenes.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ya de eso han pasado 7 años, lo cual no significa que el dolor se haya ido. Al menos ahora puedo pensar en el sin largarme a llorar toda la noche, sin sufrir las consecuencias de lo que ocurrió después. Pero como toda historia verdadera, el final de esta no es feliz, pero tampoco triste, después de todo, cuando dios te cierra una puerta, otra ya se ha abierto, no? Mi vida jamás fue como lo era cuando estaba con el, pero debí sobreponerme y no hacer una locura para seguirlo. He de admitir que en momentos como ese era un maldita egoísta que pensaba solo en mi dolor, pero unos meses después yo…me equilibre mentalmente por decirlo de alguna forma y comencé a pensar en el, en todo lo que me dijo y todo lo que se esforzó por lo nuestro, dijo que no debía echar todo por la borda y dejarme morir "_…debes vivir…por nosotros…como familia…te amo, nunca lo olvides..mi Hime"_ esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, las cuales tengo grabadas en mi mente y jamás podré olvidar.

**Flash Back.**

-Nee Hinata, donde vas con tanta prisa? .- me pregunto Sakura, la cual por cierto es mi mejor amiga y novia de Naruto.

-Voy a la entrada de la aldea, los chicos ya están por llegar.- dije sonriéndole, después de todo, Sakura tenia pensado recibir a Naruto.

-Lo olvide por completo! .- dijo esta mientras ambas chicas corrían a la entrada, cuando ya faltaban unos metros para llegar a la Haruno le vino una duda.

-Hinata… vienes a buscar a Neji?

-No en realidad, ese es el trabajo de TenTen, la cual supongo no tardara en llegar.

-Entonces?

-Vine por Sasuke-kun.- dijo esta sonriendo mientras Sakura abría los ojos a mas no poder y su boca formaba una perfecta O.

-C..Como?

-Ya te dije, vine a buscar a Sasuke-kun…

-Pero… porque? Tu y el no son nada.- dijo esta sorprendida por las palabras de la Hyuuga.

-En realidad…nos vamos a casar..Saku…- dijo esta por la reacción de la chica, la cual casi se desmaya.

-Q..que..acabas de …decir? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, era TenTen, la cual escucho todo.

-En un mes nos casamos, Sasuke y yo.- repitió esta toda roja por la atención que recibía.

-Wow…eso no me lo esperaba…pero, como paso? – pregunto la Haruno emocionada.

-Etto…bueno pues….

-Queremos todos los detalles! – gritaron ambas a la vez. Hinata les contó todo, tenia tiempo de sobra ya que habían llegado temprano.

-Felicidades amiga! Me alegra que por fin seas feliz.- TenTen le dio una abrazo mientras sonreía.

-No puedo creer que me lo escondieras.- dijo Sakura con un puchero.- soy tu mejor amiga….

-Lo siento Saku, pero fue una decisión de ambos.

-Ok ok, te perdono solo por esta vez.- dijo esta sonriéndole y saltando a los brazos de la chica.- felicidades Hinata!

-gr…gracias .- esta estaba muy sonrojada, como era de esperarse.

-Hey miren, ahí vienen! – grito TenTen emocionada, pero a medida que se acercaban la sonrisa de las chicas desaparecía. Neji apenas podía sostenerse en pie, al igual que Naruto, el cual llevaba en la espalda a Sasuke…este venia semi conciente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada se derrumbaron.

-Un…medico…Sa …sasuke esta…- Naruto tenia una nudo en la garganta, el chico de mirada negra le había salvado la vida, si no fuera por el, seguramente ya estaría muerto.

-Sa…sasuke…- la Hyuuga comenzó a acercarse lentamente al cuerpo del chico, el cual le sonrío, haciendo que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos sin control.- baka.- fue lo único que dijo la hyuuga. Ambos sabían lo que ocurriría, no valía la pena un hospital si su muerte era obvia.

-T..te di…dije que…regresaría.- con mucha dificultad, el uchiha estiro su mano y la poso en el rostro de su amada, la cual lo acomodo en sus piernas.

-Lo se, lo prometiste.- dijo esta tomando su mano y cerrando los ojos.

-Aho..ra es…tu…turno…- dijo este mientras comenzaba a toser.- por… porque… est.. estabas… tan feliz?

-Serás padre.- le respondió esta en un susurro mientras intentaba sonreír.

-Lo…pre..sentia…- el Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.- co…como…le …lla..maremos.- dijo con dificultad.

-No lo había pensado aun.- la chica mordió su labio, intentando no llorar.- que te parece… Itachi? Después de todo, siempre hablaste muy bien de el.- dijo esta sabiendo que no querría que le pusiera Sasuke a su hijo… ella no lo soportaría.

-Me..par..ece per…perfecto…-Sasuke perdía el conocimiento lentamente.

-Por favor…no te vallas, te necesito aquí...conmigo .- A la chica de ojos perla se le escapo un sollozo mientras besaba la mano de su amor.- no puedo hacer esto sola…

-Claro que..puedes…er…eres mi.. hime, tu…puedes..hac…cer lo que..sea.- el chico la miro a los ojos. Dolía, dolía mucho. El no quería dejarla, no quería morir aun, pero el destino es así.- …debes vivir…por nosotros…como familia…te amo, nunca lo olvides…mi Hime"

-Te amo.- susurro esta mientras se inclinaba y besaba los labios de aquel que pronto la haría sufrir sin querer, de aquel que había amado con locura…de aquel que jamás volvería a ver.

La Hyuuga comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras los testigos de esa amarga despedida lloraban en silencio, lamentándose por la perdida de un amigo, de un camarada…lamentándose por la perdida de un padre. Como todo rumor, este se esparció rápidamente por toda la aldea. El echo de que el vengador Sasuke Uchiha hubiese muerto y, que además, dejo a su prometida con un hijo es algo que no se escucha todos los días. Ese día llovió toda la noche.

Cuando el patriarca del clan Hyuuga supo sobre esto, se enojo mucho con Hinata, despreciándola aun más por otro "fracaso". Si ella no abortaba a ese bebe, el la desedaria, después de todo, los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga se han odiado siempre y tener a un heredero de esta unión era un tabú. Hinata, por supuesto, renuncio a su herencia y se fue de casa. Sakura la recibió por un tiempo, para luego irse a vivir al territorio Uchiha, donde se estableció por lo que resta de su vida.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Debo reconocer que vivir en el territorio Uchiha fue muy desolador, ya que solo estaba yo y mi hijo, pero en una de las tantas misiones que tuve, encontré a Itachi-kun, el hermano de Sasuke. Cuando lo vi estaba muy herido, por lo que se extraño mucho cuando una kunoichi de Konoha comenzó a curarlo y a hablarle de Sasuke, de cómo sabia que el no era un traidor, de mi hijo y… de la muerte de mi prometido. Su cara era un poema en ese entonces. Gracias a mucha insistencia y a muchas acusaciones y cosas por el estilo, pudimos hacer que lo nombraran un héroe y no una traidor. El volvió a Konoha y me ayuda a cuidar de Itachi Jr., el cual por cierto se encariño mucho con él. Desde ese entonces voy todos los días el cementerio. A veces para arreglar su tumba, otras para despejar mi mente o simplemente voy a verlo y contarle como va creciendo su hijo. Se que donde sea que este, puede oírme y cuidar de mi, después de todo, el prometió estar a mi lado toda la eternidad.


End file.
